mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Micro Battle
Micro Battle, alternatively known as Micro Battles, was a Beta game released on August 26th, 2014. It came out of Beta on October 17th, 2014. It was first showcased on the Mineplex Livestream by Aaron948537, who referred to this game as the "miniature Bridges." Each server can accommodate up to 16 players, with 8 being the minimum required to start the game. Summary There are four teams: Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue; players are split as evenly as possible into each team. So far, maps always follow the pattern of a small, circular sky island, with a cross-shaped body of lava in the center that is three blocks wide in all directions. The lava extends all the way to the island border. The lava divides the island into four sections, one for each team and their respective color, along with a small building that goes with the island theme. This game imbues players with a sense of challenge, as all of them have to make do with very limited resources; this continues throughout the round. The point of the game is not so much gearing up to fight the enemy, but to strategically defeat opponents with what players have. When the timer counts down and the game starts, a three block tall wall of glass panes (stained in any color) blocks access to the lava river and the other players' bases. Players have 10 seconds before the glass pane wall disappears and players are free to attack each other. It is a good idea to gather resources (dirt, sand, gravel, stone, etc.) before the 10 seconds are over in order to construct cover and various other structures. In this game, players cannot craft, smelt, or do anything of the like. Over the course of the game, the island where the players are on will slowly break apart, starting from the edges and "eating" towards the center. This is done by making the blocks from the edges slowly fall into the void. As the island gets smaller, the rate at which the island breaks apart gets faster. Eventually, there will be nothing left but floating lava, assuming the game lasts long enough to get to that point. The game ends when all other teams have been eliminated and there is only one team left standing, regardless of how deteriorated the island is. There is also no time limit. Maps Micro Battle - Castles.png|''Castles'' by SirFlamed69 Micro Battle - Deserted.png|''Deserted'' by Gafloff Micro Battle - Itty Bitty City.png|''Itty Bitty City'' by SirFlamed69 Micro Battle - Seasons.png|''Seasons'' by JoeMaster and Sebown Micro Battle - Towers 9998.png|''Towers 9998'' by Jugz_ Kits General Tips *Skilled players may jump over the lava river in order to invade others' bases. However, if you are not sure about your safety, it is wise to construct a strip of land across to the other side and walk on that instead. *Pick off players individually to avoid being ganged up on that player's team members. If a battle is happening between two players, wait until one player dies, then move in to kill the other weakened player. Gem Rewards This list shows the largest possible sum of Gems a player may earn at a time. * 4x Gems for x Kills * x'' Gems for ''x Kill Assists * 10 Gems for Participation * 10 Gems for Winning Team Changelog November 15th, 2014 - Wither Assault and Maps *Added maps Castles and Itty Bitty City. 'October 31st, 2014 - Kits, Balance, Maps' *Added map Seasons. 'October 17th, 2014 - Halloween' *''Micro Battle'' is out of Beta. *Added Achievements. Category:Minigame Category:Arcade Minigame